The Unknown Sister
by kbennett879
Summary: Anna & Elsa have an inseparable bond as sisters. When Anna leaves Arendelle to find Elsa, however, she meets someone that can possibly change that. Ava, their unknown sister is introduced & comes with powers of her own. Not only is she a sister, but Elsa's twin. Ava's suspicious character leads Anna & Elsa to assume she's untrustworthy. Will Ava help or are their assumptions true?


Frozen: The Unknown Sister

Anna began packing her bag and heading out the door. As she walked outside to the frozen town of Arendelle, she began to think,

"It all makes sense now. I just can't believe she kept it from me all these years.."

As Anna dragged her feet on the ice through town, she studied the everyday citizens. Miserable and hopeless, they all shivered and trudged through their daily tasks. Anna can't force them to forgive Elsa, but she hoped they could understand she would never do something like this on purpose. Anna KNOWS her sister is not a witch.

Determined, yet worried, Anna proceeded to the forest. She remembered seeing Elsa sprint away and disappear there after she froze the town.

As Anna got deeper and deeper into the forest, she slowly stopped shivering. She noticed patches of grass exposed on the ground and water puddles everywhere. Anna followed her instinct and continued to follow this strange path. Climbing her way over a hill, she saw a big and beautiful town. Anna couldn't help her curiosity so she headed down the hill and into the town.

Passing the big gold gates, Anna noticed a shiny sign that read "Doveport".

"Doveport…Doveport… Why does that sound familiar?" Anna murmured underneath her breath.

As she wandered through the town, she realized something similar: the citizens look as miserable, if not, even more miserable than the town of Arendelle. Anna wiped the sweat off her forehead. At first she thought it was just a difficult adjustment for herself because of the permanent winter back at home, but she soon came to realize many others were sweating and panting due to the unbearable heat.

"This town is beautiful," she thought. "It's warm, big, and glorious. What's not to like?"

Just then, a horn sounded. Anna turned her head to see a mystifying chariot taking over the street. Every citizen instantly got on their knees and bowed down to this ominous woman. Anna couldn't get a good look at her, but she definitely radiated power with her long blonde hair and scorching red dress. When the chariot came to a sudden stop, the woman was carried off the chariot and became in full view of Anna

"Elsa!?" screeched Anna as she sprinted to the woman.

The woman scanned Anna, confused.

"Excuse me?" said the woman.

"Elsa, what are you doing here? Arendelle is in big trouble and is completely frozen!"

"My name is not Elsa. I'm Ava, Queen of Doveport. And you are?"

All the citizens watched, puzzled, wondering how someone could not know who their queen is.

Anna studied the woman and quickly replied, "My name is Anna. I'm sorry…" she hesitated, "you just look so much like my sister."

Ava hesitated and asked, "Sister? You have a sister that looks like me?"

"Yeah, but it must just be a mix up, I got to head ou-…."

"No, no, no." She glanced at her servant on her right. "Clear my schedule for the day. We got family plans tonight," smiling at Anna.

Anna felt uneasy about the situation, but she decided to stay if it gave her any chance of becoming closer to finding her sister.

Anna hopped on the chariot and kept studying Ava. Ava noticed the stares and stated, "You know we are related, right?"

Caught off guard, Anna responded quickly, "What?"

Ava continued explaining, "I know who your sister is, because she is my sister too."

Anna just stood there in disbelief. When she finally decided what to say, she replied, "That's not possible."

"Oh, but it is. Elsa and I are not just sisters, we're twins. Mommy and daddy didn't want me so they sent me away."

Anna noticed her hostile tone, so she decided to let her keep talking.

"Right when we were born they knew something was wrong. They noticed both of our powers and knew we would be harm to each other."

Anna became wide-eyed and couldn't help but interrupt, "Wait you can freeze things too?"

Ava laughed and looked at Anna. "Watch this" she said.

All of a sudden, Ava raised her hand and aimed for a tree outside. Anna sat there in awe as she saw the tree go up in flames. She could not believe she has not one, but two sisters with unique, but dangerous powers.

"I can't believe Mom and Dad would just give you away like that. We could have made it work" said Anna.

"Well, I guess some people are not loved as much…but hey, I turned out just fine, I rule Doveport now and get everything I want."

Just then it became clear to Anna. Doveport was a rival town. Her dad didn't speak of the town often, but when he did, it was not good. Hesitant and doubtful, Anna thought about bringing up the rivalry to Ava.

Ava noticed her uncomfortable tone and asked, "Is something wrong Anna?"

Anna snapped out of it and quickly replied, "No! I'm good! Just worried about Elsa, that's all…"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you, how could you let the dearest Elsa go missing?"

"Well she technically ran awa-"

Anna stopped herself and contemplated if she should trust Ava. She knew Ava ruled Arendelle's rival town and the way her citizens praised her was kind of weird too. Though she clearly saw multiple red flags, she continued to explain because she NEEDS to know if Elsa is safe.

"Alright, well you see, Elsa might have gotten a little out of control and froze up our town. She ran into the forest and I haven't heard from her since. I need to find her to see if she can reverse the permanent winter. Do you think you could help? Like maybe use some crazy twin ability to track her down?"

Ava raised her eyebrow suspiciously and looked back to shoot a villainous smile at her servants.

"Oh I would be glad to help! With my heat, I would be able to melt that town in no time! I mean what are sisters for?" Ava exclaimed in a misleading tone.

Anna smiled uncertainly, but realized she had no other choice but to trust in Ava.

Ava then ordered the chariot to drop them off to the nearest path in the forest. When they arrived they both hopped off and Ava sent her servants away harshly. Walking through the forest, they spotted an enormous frozen castle in the distance. They both took that as a hint and headed towards the castle, hoping to find Elsa.

When they arrived, they knocked on the door. No one answered, so Anna pushed the door open. They began exploring the beautiful castle and suddenly see someone with long blonde hair standing in the next room.

"Elsa?" Anna asked shakily.

Elsa turned around, startled. Anna couldn't believe the shock on Elsa's face, until she realized the shock wasn't from the surprise of Anna.

"Anna, what are you doing here and who did you bring!? You need to stay away from me, I don't want to hurt you…" said Elsa.

"What!? Elsa, I know you would never hurt me! I've come back to tell you good news!"

"Anna what could the good news possibly be!? I can't even trust myself, and better yet, I froze and scared everyone in Arendelle!"

"That's just it! Ava is going to help us!"

Just then, Elsa got a good look at Ava. Elsa's mouth dropped and she could not believe her eyes. She felt as if she was looking into a mirror. Elsa tried to open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Let me explain" said Anna. "When I was trying to find you, I fell across this town and met Ava. She's the queen of Doveport, but she's our sister Elsa, even better, your twin. You are not the only one that has to struggle through these powers too. Ava can help melt the city and everything will go back to normal!"

Trying to comprehend everything thrown at her, Elsa just stared blankly at both of them. Though Ava has not spoken a word, Elsa already got a weird feeling about her. She knew the plan would work, but just couldn't push herself to trust her new sister.

"I only am here to help," said Ava, "If you don't want me to be here, I totally understand."

Anna quickly jumped in, "No. You are helping us. This is the only way to save Arendelle and also bring back Elsa."

Elsa thought about the plan and was hesitant. Though she felt uncertain about Ava's intentions, she didn't want her citizens to suffer any longer, so she knew she would have to trust her.

"Yeah, she's right," said Elsa. "You should help us."

Ava smiled and agreed to help them. With that, they left the castle and headed towards Arendelle.

During the long walk back to Arendelle, all the girls catch up and try to make small talk. It's still tense with Ava, but both Anna and Elsa try to make light of the situation.

"Well, here we are" said Anna.

"Wow…such a beautiful town.." Ava said as she looked at the town as another piece of gold to add to her treasure chest.

Anna and Elsa both looked at each other and became suspicious instantly. Ava noticed their expressions and quickly changed the subject, "So, where are we doing this?"

Anna replied, "Wherever you feel like you're comfortable. I'm going to head in the castle to tell everyone the good news!"

As Anna scurried into the building, Ava positioned herself to begin melting the town. Elsa stood in the distance, studying her. Slowly melting the city, puddles began to form and people started to walk outside. Smiles and cheer filled the city. Elsa smiled back until she smelt a strong smell of smoke. She looked to her right and saw a tree in flames.

"Ava! Stop! We're good, the town is melted!" screamed Elsa.

Ava blatantly ignored her and continued to reach her arm out and spread the heat through the town. Elsa darted her eyes all over town to see people begin to complain of the heat and start stripping their clothes. The discomfort grew worse and worse.

"Elsa!" screeched Anna. "Help!"

Elsa noticed the castle she entered to start to go up in flames. Acting like a trigger, that's when Elsa knew she had to stop this. She dashed to Ava and tried pushing her hand down for her to stop. Reluctant and determined, Ava strengthened her powers and raised the heat even more.

Knowing she had to do something to save her sister, Elsa erupted her powers. Just then, flames started going out and the temperature slowly dropped. However, this did not intimidate Ava, so she continued to try to burn the city down to ashes. Facing head to head, the twins both were staring each other down, using every ounce of power in them.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Anna wailed.

Just then, Ava became shaky. Elsa saw her start to back up into a puddle and instantly got an idea. Elsa redirected her powers to the puddle and transformed the water to ice. Exerting all her force onto Ava, Ava began to slide down the path of ice. Becoming unbalanced on this long slip-n-slide, she noticed the path leading to the water. All of a sudden, Ava fell into the water and began to gasp for air. Her heat powers instantly turned off, like putting out a fire. Continuing to exert her force on Ava, she pushed her down to the bottom of the lake. Once she forced her down far enough, she created sheets of ice to prevent her escape.

Exhausted and drained, Elsa hit the ground and began panting for air. Just then she realized what she had done. She killed her twin. A thousand thoughts began to soar through her mind.

"Why would I do this? Are the citizens going to hate me even more now? How do I explain this to everyone?"

All these questions were asked over and over again until she came to conclusion that she is going to have to turn around eventually and see the town's reaction. Slowly turning around, she noticed everyone staring blankly at her. Within a few seconds, cheers erupted and everyone began to applaud. Elsa instantly felt warm inside and became ecstatic that she was accepted by her town again.

"Elsa! Are you alright!?" shouted Anna

"Yeah, I'm good."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

They both hugged each other tightly and smiled. Standing by each other's side, hand in hand, they both walked towards their beautiful home, Arendelle.


End file.
